cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Foam
Located in the debauch heart of Foamtopia, the House of Foam is a newly opened Burlesque Theatre club. Formerly the Moulin D'Île, the House of Foam was renovated during 2008-2009 to create a large auditorium space for the main theatre, as well as adding a fully-licensed full-course Restaurant, and a 100-room Hotel on top of the club. It opened it's doors on March 16th, 2009, with a new show hosted by international burlesque Queen, Miss Loli Pop. About Since September, 2006, Foamtopia has remained Planet Bob's premier location for all things Burlesque and Foam, bringing excitement and entertainment to hitchhikers from all over the globe. Every night of the week - rain, hail, or shine - the girls and boys of Foamtopia tease, tempt, and entertain an audience of thousands with their expertly-choreographed routines and eye-popping outfits. Burlesque and performance is not just an act in Foamtopia - it is our way of life. Following the tradition of Foamtopia's first burlesque club, the Moulin D'Île, the island nation has now opened up an all new, expanded venue - the House of Foam. Bringing more color, more dancers, more routines, more sets and scenes, and more Burlesque and foam - the House has become the venue in Foamtopia for Burlesque. The former Moulin D'Île has been renovated and extended to create this huge Theatre-sized auditorium of debauchery, dancing, and temptation. The House The main auditorium and venue for all live stages, the House can seat up to 5000 punters. The massive hydraulic stage hosts a cast of over 150 performers, featuring shows all year round. The stage can transform from theatre-sized for the whole cast performances or back into a smaller stage for the more intimate numbers. Our fully-stocked and licensed bar will cater to your every liqueur desire - from our own special cocktails, to anything you want! And when there's not a show on - you can jump on stage and dance, dance, dance, with our sexy beats and tunes from our resident DJ. On New Years Eve, the whole House is flooded with Foam during Foamtopia's annual New Year's Foam parties. Check out the Current Show to see what will be on stage tonight. The House is open: Monday-Sunday, All Hours. Temptation Restaurant Dine in elegance in this 5-Star restaurant. No matter the time of day, Temptation has heavenly delights that will send your taste buds into ecstasy! Using ingredients from all over Planet Bob, you've never done fine dining until you've dined in our fabulous, boudoir-styled restaurant. Every meal is fine cuisine in a location that moans elegance and luxury. Treat your senses today! Temptation Restaurant is open: Monday-Sunday. Breakfast 6:30 - 11, Lunch 11:30 - 3, Dinner 5-11 Room Service is available for Hotel Guests at all hours. Temptation Hotel After you've dined in elegance and seen our world-class shows, the adventure doesn't stop! Our sexy boudoir-style Hotel provides guests with a luxurious, pampered sleep. Our fine cotton sheets, plump pillows, and dreamily-soft mattresses will gently entice you to sleep, while the sensual and undeniably sexy French styled rooms may just keep you awake a little bit longer. Whatever you want - our expert catering staff from Temptation Restaurant is on-call for 24 hour Room Service, and you can pop on down any time to the House of Foam to take in a late-night show or a night cap from the bar. Rooms each contain either a Queen Size bed for Couples, or up to 3 Single Beds for individuals. Please make any special arrangements with Reception upon booking. The Hotel also features Spa Baths and a complimentary gift back of assorted Bathing Oils, scented candles, and other relaxation products. A Pool and Gym is located on the top floor, Maid Services available on request, Room Service and Concierge is on-call 24 hours a day, and Breakfast in the Boudoir (a full French breakfast served right to your bedside!) is available upon prior arrangement with Reception. Hotel Reception is open: Monday - Sunday, 8am - 11pm. Bookings are essential. Current Show Combining the sweet, sweet delights of our international Burlesque host, Miss Loli Pop, the House of Foam is delighted to open our doors to this devilish thrill. Indulge your sweet-tooth with these cavity-inducing costumes and routines, treat yourself to a dessert of sexy dancing and belt-busting performances. Mixing classic and modern songs with some very sexy choreography - this show promises to tease and delight any audience. Poison Candy's Three Acts will put you on a sugar-high and send your pulses racing, from the tongue-in-cheek "I Want Candy" opening spectacular, to the sexy Snow White retelling (featuring the ultimate poisoned candy-apple), to the stunning, death-defying finale in which dancers and sweets will literally fall from the sky - Poison Candy is chocolate-covered strawberries and hot spices combined, delivering a show of booth sweetness and raunchiness, leaving you begging for more! So come on down and taste our delights tonight. Your dentist will hate you for it. Show Times: Evenings 8:30pm - 11pm from Wednesday through to Saturday, Matinee 10:30am - 1pm on Sundays. Intermission Acts are showing throughout the venue before, during, and after show times. Bookies are not essential, queue at the door. Contact Information Location: Click to Visit Host: Working Class Ruler Email: Foamtopia Tourist Information Hotline Info: Foamtopia Category:Foamtopia